Dilemma
by Turtle-chi
Summary: Kuroko is insecure about his sex face. Akashi is on edge already. Takao helps Kuroko get over it. Will Kuroko overcome this before Akashi change his mind about their relationship? AkaKuro YAOI R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's**_ **Note-** **Hi there! Turtle-chi is back again. I decided to create another M-rated for my AkaKuro Babies. They just won't stop bugging me in my dreams. So here I tried another one and hope it will be better than my first fic. Well my pervert mode had been turn on again so I might create more of this. ('_')O and here have a cookie, I just bake one while writing this. (ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Enjoy~! Ja Ne~!**

_**Warnings-**_ **Contains BoyxBoy. Wrong grammar. Typos. Un-beta.**

**_Disclaimer- _I do not own KnB, it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Still envy him for that.**

**'thought'**

**"talking"**

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Kuroko is insecure about his sex face. Akashi is on edge already. Takao helps Kuroko get over it. _

_Will Kuroko overcome this before Akashi change his mind about their relationship?_

* * *

It has been two years since Akashi and Kuroko started dating. Kissing, hugging, holding hands was their daily routine. But to an Akashi Seijurou, it wasn't enough.

In order to deepen their relationship, A.K.A. have Akashi push Kuroko down on the bed. He needs to make the bluennette trust him more. But everything he plan always go flying out through the window. The reason simply, Kuroko himself. The red head always left hanging and mouth gaping when he ask to do it, more like demanding sex. Still, the bluennette always says that he wasn't ready yet. The worst part of Akashi's rejection is the infamous monotone 'no'

Akashi was on edge already. He wanted to touch more, to do more but he have to patiently wait. He love the bluennette so much to force on something to him was never on his list to do. So he resolute himself and devised a plan to bed a Kuroko Tetsuya.

He continuously invited Kuroko for a group study. Well that's what Akashi call, but preferably term; private making out session. Kuroko somewhat always agree on him, reasons, he needs to study for the up coming exams. Though, he wasn't the oblivious type. He know why Akashi always invited him for some group study.

Back in Akashi's apartment. It seems that their private lesson commence already. With some sweet moans and husky groan heard there. It gave away that they already started their intimate action.

Kissing passionately, and groping everyplace they could touch. Akashi take the opportunity to pin Kuroko on the wall, while Kuroko who was still in daze, helplessly cling onto him for his dear life. They kiss heatedly. Swirling they tongues around each mouth. Both never let go of their hold and also both panting desperately for air. It was good mood to start something. Namely sex.

Kuroko knows if he wont stop Akashi now, they would go all the way. But damn, his tongue was so skillful. It weaken Kuroko to even push the red head away. Finally they parted, both panting really hard. Kuroko, recollect all his senses back and tried to push Akashi again but the red head wet gland was fast. It immediately attack the back of Kuroko's ear. Earning hims some soft mewls. Akashi smirk victoriously and trace a path down to Kuroko's neck. Biting and sucking. Leaving angry red marks on those unblemished skin. The bluennette couldn't stop moaning from vigor tongue that caressing him. His uniform is now unbutton from the top to the middle, exposing those creamy white shoulder and the ever tantalizing collarbone.

Kuroko saw the mirror beside him. It reflects his erotic position and it made him blush. The mirror mockingly show his red flush face. Kuroko's mind run wildly. 'What if Akashi saw this disgusting look on my face, he will definitely won't like it and probably will think its ugly.' He kept thinking of worst possibilities. He trembled at scene that unfold in his mind. He felt Akashi was done amusing himself marking his collarbone and going up to look at his face. Kuroko was embarrass, he doesn't want to show this expression to Akashi. He stop clinging to Akashi and cover his face with his hands. His trembling worsen. He doesn't want to be look at right now. He felt he was disgustingly shameful.

"Akashi-kun.. Enough, please..." Kuroko pleaded, he can't stop himself from trembling.

Akashi quickly heard his soft voice. The red head saw Kuroko's body tensed. Shivering. It horrify Akashi when he saw tears falling from Kuroko's cheeks. He let go of Kuroko. One thing that he hate the most is seeing Kuroko cry. He bowed himself that he will gouge the person's eye for him to pay but right know, Akashi is the one that he made his precious lover cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving earlier today." Kuroko gather his things, fix his attire and ran out of the door. Leaving Akashi fend for himself. When Kuroko was out of sigh, Akashi heave a sigh. The red head sit lazily, dumping his body weight on the floor. This time he knew he had gone too far. The idea of forcing your lover into something he didn't want. Akashi scratch the back of his head, reminiscing what he just done.

"What have I done? I despise myself." Akashi buried his face on his hand. Making his hand support his head for the time being.

Kuroko ran as fast as he could back to his own home. At the door, he was greeted by his loyal Siberian husky dog. Kuroko bent down and patted his dog. His hand stroke the mutts forehead making the dog feel delightful. They stay like that for minutes until a sob broke the silence in the room. Kuroko's cry startle the dog. Nigou move closer to his owner and comfort him. The dog whimper with Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Nigou... its my fault." Kuroko's voice was breaking. He can't help it, because he remember Akashi's face. Full of disappointment.

"I'm the worst..." Kuroko said bitterly.

* * *

Days past, their action affected their relationship. Akashi became a little cold towards Kuroko. The red head become so cautious with Kuroko, and Kuroko is not comfortable with it.

The bluennette felt guilty, he blame himself for that. So he came up a decision. He goes to the very reliable person he could talk to, Takao Kazunari. Well Takao and Midorima had dated more longer than them so Kuroko thought they already experience their first.

Takao agree and meet up with Kuroko outside the Maji's. When the bluennette was there, he immediately gesture his position. Now, they both enter the restaurant and sit. Kuroko started fidgeting on how to talk this about Takao, while Takao was so amuse with the bluennette uneasiness. This is the first time he saw the stoic boy show more emotion at the same time. There was few minutes of silence. Kuroko finally decided to break it and talk.

"Uhmm... Takao-kun.. I just want to talk about uhh..." Kuroko said while finding the right words to say.

"What is it, Tet-chan." Takao can't hold much longer his laugh. He tried to cover it up by drinking the milkshake.

Kuroko man up and stared at Takao. The ravennette flinch at the intensity of Kuroko's gaze.

"I have insecurities with my sex face." Kuroko had spilled the beans and left a Takao Kazunari, speechless and a fish gaping idiot. Kuroko waited for comments and advice but Takao was still dumbfounded. Five minutes past and it seems that Kuroko's word had finally find it ways to Takao's brain.

"You have insecurities with your sex face?" Takao repeated. Kuroko nodded and the ravennette burst into laughing. Takao was hitting the table constantly to hold his stupor. He laugh his heart out. Kuroko was not happy, he should have not talk about this. Takao noticed the change of the aura around Kuroko and immediately said sorry.

"I'm sorry, it's just. pffft! Too hilarious!"

"I'll leave now Takao-kun." Kuroko said darkly.

"No! I'm just kidding. Now let's talk about your insecurities." Takao tried really hard to not laugh. His shoulder was shaking a little but he need not to be insensitive.

"I'm embarrass... I don't want to show my sex face to Akashi-kun." a blush crept on Kuroko's face. Takao find it so adorable and nod to Kuroko for him to explain further.

"I feel like, if he saw my face he will be disgusted. I don't want Akas-" Before Kuroko finish his complain, Takao already stop him.

"Let me stop you right there. Before you assumpt so many conclusion, have you ever ask Akashi about this?" He pointed out to Kuroko. The latter shook his head in response.

"I recently seen Akashi being cold to you, Why is that?" Another question.

"It's because... I push him away when he ask to do it..." Kuroko said dejectedly.

"So basically, you push Akashi and because you don't want him to see your expression." Kuroko nodded in Takao's words.

The ravennette sighed. He felt tinge of sympathy towards Akashi.

"Have you every consider his feelings?" Now its Kuroko's turn to be dumbfounded. The bluennette lower his head. Takao's words replay in his brain. Takao was right. All this time, he was just thinking for himself. He never ask for Akashi's feelings. The worst part of it was he knew how the red head had been surpassing his own limit just so he could be happy.

The gloom around Kuroko was so dark that it made Takao tensed. But he need to say this. He need to tell that Kuroko is not the only one who has feelings in their relationship.

"You already concluded that Akashi would hate you because of your expression? Now let me ask you again, and this time let me have my assumptions." The ravennette look at th bluennette lowered head.

"What if Akashi, do it with another. Would you like that?"

"No!" Kuroko rise his head. His mind went numb.

"Exactly. See, is that hard? Now go, and fix your relationship with Akashi." Takao smile fondly to Kuroko. He patted his head and brought Kuroko's ear near his lips.

"If things didn't go well, use this." Takao hand Kuroko something. Kuroko gulp, 'what is this things'. The ravennette wink at him. "It works with Shin-chan!" Kuroko nodded. He stand up and wave goodbye with Takao. For now he need to patch up with Akashi.

He ran all they way to Akashi's apartment. Going to the elevator, wishing for it to go faster. He ran to Akashi's room and knock loud.

The door open, showing a shock Akashi.

"Tetsuya... I didn't say that we would have a group study." Akashi said.

"I want to talk to you." the bluennette eagerly said.

Akashi first let Kuroko in. They both sit on the couch. Kuroko searcging for the right words and tell him that it would be okay if they do it now.

"I also want to talk to you, Tetsuya." Kuroko look at him.

"It seems that I had been pushing you into something that you hate." Akashi's face was painted with sad expression.

'_No, Akashi-kun_'

"On top of that, I made you cry. I'm really sorry" Akashi force one smile on his face and look at Kuroko.

'_Don't say those things Akashi-kun, its my fault_'

"Its better if we break up."

'_No..'_

* * *

**_Author's_**_** Note**_ - **Did you like it? If so, drop some reviews! It help me get inspired. **

**I plan this to be just a one shot and it seems this is the longest I had ever made. So it will be 2 shot. Expect another chapter later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author' Note_: Hiya! Turtle is back~ Sorry for the long wait. I didn't meant for the cliffhanger. (#◕︷◕,) It just came up and I need to cut there, reason I don't know what to write next. Hope this cover up my late update. I did say I'll update later but ohh well I lied back then. **

**Thanks to the people that reviews! Just enough to lighten up my mood to keep writing! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) I feel so loved. Again thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! it just make my heart go Doki-Doki. Ohh right, this is somehow crack. I didn't really intended for angst. I feel some of you think this is angst so fear not its just romance filled with sex and hilarious Akashi. **

**_Warning_: Contain YAOI. Typos. Wrong grammars. Un-beta and heart breaking ending. **

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Kuroko is insecure about his sex face. Akashi is on edge already. Takao helps Kuroko get over it._

_Will Kuroko overcome this before Akashi change his mind about their relationship?_

* * *

"It's better if we break up." Akashi shot a teary eyed look at Kuroko. He was in pain. When he let those words left his lips, he regretted it. But he thought it was the best for both of them.

Seconds past, nobody talked. One minute begins to turn to two. Akashi couldn't help but worry how will his lover-no, ex-lover will take his decision. When he is about to ask Kuroko if he's okay; Kuroko suddenly rise up from his seat. He still at Akashi's front and shot the red boy a terrifying glare.

"**No.**" Akashi flinched at Kuroko's tone. The red head look at him disbelievingly. Ironically, that time, Akashi for the first time in his life. He felt fear. Well except from his mother that is. His mother was another topic but this? He knew Kuroko as a docile boy! What the heck happen!? Akashi internally scream.

He tried to reach a hand to the standing bluennette when Kuroko beat him to it. Akashi wince at the tight hold around his wrist. He feels right now he is going to get killed. Ohh he wish to take back his words. He let the blue boy tug him to his room. Opposing him was not a good option right now. For the time being he need to calm Kuroko.

Kuroko now barged in his room by kicking the door hard. Again, Akashi's mouth gape. The spot where Kuroko hit was steaming? Or Akashi's eyes just playing tricks on him. He paled for the second time when Kuroko push him down on the bed. Kuroko sat on Akashi's belly and pinned his hand above him. Their position was so erotic but that's not the issue there. Akashi squirm under Kuroko demanding for an explanation.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" His tone lace anxiety. He tried to get Kuroko off but to no success.

Akashi was not weak, in fact he can easily overpower the bluennette. He just need the right timing. So he once again tried to get the bluennette off him but stop when he felt something drip on his cheeks. He look up only to be petrified. Akashi Seijuro, the name of a person who made his own precious person cried twice.

_Shit_

Akashi cursed mentally. He saw those cerulean orbs cry again. Weeping out tears. Akashi just want to murder himself right now. He made that decision so Kuroko wont cry again but it became the opposite.

"I'm sorry Te-"

"Don't say sorry!" Kuroko shouted. "I don't want Akashi to break up! I don't want that!" The bluennette bawl, letting all those frustration out. Akashi stayed silent as the bluennette above him whimper. When Akashi felt that Kuroko had calm down, he tried to shift his position only to be pushed again. Akashi had now wonder where in the world Kuroko got his strength to strain him down. That question could wait and now he need an answer to his new question.

Where in God's name did his precious Tetsuya obtain such obscene item! A cuff dangling on his index finger while curving that sexy ass in his sitting position. The blue head face didn't also help in the situation. His face was so red that even a tomato will put in shame. That time, Akashi had paled thrice.

_Damn! Oh god please spare me!_

Akashi was not a god believer but this is just too much for him.

As for Kuroko, he just cuff those hands on the railing above, straining Akashi to move. "Tetsuya! Why are you cuffing me?!" Terror-stricken Akashi, he tug those cuffs to be freed but to no avail.

"If Akashi-kun wants it, I'll give it to him." Kuroko move closer to his ear and breath softly.

Akashi almost melted by those seductive voice. If only he wasn't restrain, he already pounded the bluennette hard. Kuroko dove his one hand to his pocket to grab something. That catches the attention of the red head. Kuroko took it out, unveiling a blindfold. The bluennette put blindfold to Akashi to the red head dismay.

Much as he want to see Kuroko more. His sight has now been taken, making him rely on his hearing senses, also to his sense of touch.

Back to Kuroko, he look at to the bounded and blindfolded Akashi. He knew the red head wont see his face now so he start his plan. He would like to call it, operation had sex with Akashi without letting him see his face. Indeed it was a mouthful name.

Now Kuroko bent down to Akashi's ear. He lick it making Akashi grit his teeth. The bluennette continue, nibbling the tip of the red head's ear. This time Akashi groan in pleasure.

"Tetsuya... removed this cuffs.. and blindfold..." Akashi said between his clenched teeth.

"No... Akashi-kun would hate me if he saw my face.." Kuroko stopped nibbling on his ear and swoop down to meet Akashi's lips. They kissed heatedly. Akashi didn't deny Kuroko's lips but took this chance to demand entrance to the bluennette's mouth. It was Akashi being sly again.

Kuroko parted his lips letting that slick tongue enter him. It was hard for Akashi to kiss him deeply when he was restrain by the cuffs. They kissed more and more. Letting tongues roll over one another until the need of air was unbearable. Kuroko parted with Akashi, panting heavily. As Akashi hears his heavy breathing, he couldn't take it. He need to see the bluennette's face, he just need to.

"Let me see you... Tetsuya. You are beautiful." come with a husky tone.

Kuroko feels his face turning to beat red. How just Akashi tell a boy he's beautiful? He didn't believe Akashi, instead he teased the red boy when he felt his hard on. Kuroko nudge the bulge under him in return Akashi sighed in bliss. He prod it more and more, now he himself is also moaning.

The bad part Akashi was feeling is that he couldn't see Kuroko's expression and those moans keep attacking his ear. He is missing the great part. Great! Just great! Akashi said sarcastically in his mind.

"Tetsuya, removed the blindfold now!" Akashi is growing impatiently. He can't just stay there, chain in the bed. Well being chain is not bad but taking your vision is just going to far. He tug the cuff only to make a dangling sound.

Kuroko didn't payed attention to Akashi's command. Now he had gone to the next step of his plan. A.K.A. operation number two, ride Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **Gomen! I know you'll be doing this.**

** ┯━┯ノ(º₋ºノ)**

**.**

**.**

**(╯°⍜°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**But I just wanted to try to do the cliffhanger again. I lied when I say this is 2 shot. I'll be making it 3 shot unless I'll be lying again.**

**Okay then, if you like it again drop reviews. If don't, still review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ **Another chapter is up! I thank those guys who supported this by following and clicking that favorites. I especially thanks those guys who done reviews! I'm so sorry for the people who get mad because I put cliffs. Its just- I just... Ijustdontknowhowtoendachapter.**

**Okay that's enough of my problem. In this part, Akashi will have his revenge. Hurrah for him! And the last part will either be a heart breaker or a good ending. You judge.**

**_Warning:_** **YAOI~ Un-beta, Grammar Mistakes. Typo.**

"talking"

_flashback_

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Kuroko is insecure about his sex face. Akashi is on edge already. Takao helps Kuroko get over it._

_Will Kuroko overcome this before Akashi change his mind about their relationship?_

* * *

"Damm it, Tetsuya! Remove this blindfold and uncuff me!"

The undignifed roar burst in that small room. It was Akashi shouting at Kuroko. Commanding him to pull out those items that has been bounding him for a while.

"No!"

"How am I going to teach you to prepare yourself, then?"

"You just have to do it without removing them!" The blue head stubbornly replied.

"That's not possible! Remove it now!"

"I said no!"

Akashi was pissed. Kuroko was being stubborn again. This time he couldn't put a stop on it because he was shackled on the railing. Akashi grunted heavily making it audible to the bluennette. He wants Kuroko to hear his displease tone so the blue boy would feel guilty. But no, the boy was so stubborn. Akashi doubt, even if he cried, the bluennette won't even obey him.

Confused of what's happening?

Well...

Let's just go back in the past in what happen before they started arguing.

* * *

_Kuroko had now gone to take the next step of his plan. A.K.A operation number two, ride Akashi Seijurou. _

_Akashi heard rustling sound, and that strike him hard that Kuroko was undressing!_

_Oh Dear.._

_The red head felt more warm when Kuroko sat back on his belly. _

_Kuroko was naked. Akashi was chained. His lover just sat on him nakedly. If this was the work of gods then he will devote himself as a follower for granting his lusty wish. No kidding, he will._

_Anyway, Kuroko bent and he slowly goes down to unzip Akashi's pants. He bite his lower lips in anticipation making his lower half region grow slightly. After he had unzip it. The throbbing length was standing proudly at his sight. It was huge for Akashi's size. The bluennette even thought of Akashi using something just to make if bigger._

_But the thought left his mind quickly._

_ Kuroko swallowed hard. What he remembers of what Takao taught him was just to insert 'that' to his hole. Well, easy as pie. That's what the oblivious virgin bluennette kept in his mind. He didn't know he was dead wrong._

_ His hand know grope it making Akashi flinch. As Akashi was still sightless, his sense of touch became keener making those simple touch affect him so much._

_"Tetsuya, you've got to be kidding me..."_

_"Shush, Akashi-kun" Kuroko reprimand. _

_Kuroko line himself at the top of Akashi's manhood. He guide Akashi cock to his hole stopping only to take a deep breath. Now he slowly descend down to push that throbbing length inside him but he didn't expect the immense sharp pain._

_"Ahh!"_

_Kuroko stop at Akashi's manhood head. Even though, he tried to push it further, he only received a discomfort feeling. In Akashi's situation he was freaking palpitating in excitement. The red head is almost there, he can now feel those tight walls. But it stop at the top. _

_Fuck._

_Akashi's mentality said. He question God to why it had to end at the top? Why he is being teased this so much? Just why?_

_ Then Akashi remember this is Kuroko's first time so for sure it will hurt. _

_"A-Akashi-kun, i-it hu-hurts.." whimper the gasping Kuroko. Akashi was right, for the bluennette's virgin ass to insert something like for fingers thick it really does going to hurt. The red head thought of something, to get Kuroko removed his blindfold at the same time having his lust be sated._

_"Tetsuya... you should prepare first.." This was needed so Akashi isn't really taking advantage of Kuroko or so that's what he really intend._

_Due to Kuroko, tightening and loosening the grip on Akashi's member head. He was going insane. Thurst or not to thrust. Akashi just wanted to move his hips up but knowing it will hurt his lover, he control himself. _

_"Pre-prepare..? How w-would I do t-that?" Kuroko was trembling, if the head was large enough to hurt like that, what would it feel if it is all inside him. He just paled at the thought. _

_"You need to suck my dick." Such vulgar word make Kuroko taken a back. Him suck Akashi? Just thinking of that making him all red now. But Kuroko thought, if it is the only way to do it then he shall._

_The bluennette pull out and position himself. He lay his chest to Akashi's abdomen lining his butt infront of Akashi's face. The chance that Akashi had been waiting for._

_Kuroko shyly started to lick the base, massaging the red head balls to his satisfaction. The bluennette heard a moan coming from Akashi. It made him happy that he is pleasuring the red head. Now he nibble the top, tasting that salty liquid. Akashi softly moan himself. After that Kufoko open his mouth as big as he can so that Akashi's dick would just fit in._

_The bluennette take Akashi in his mouth, wetting and sucking it. They both moan in sync as lust came over their senses. Akashi was fighting hard not to thrust his throbbing length into that hot cavern. That delicate tongue was licking his base so good that made his hips shiver. _

_Kuroko busy himself in licking while Akashi took this chance to capture Kuroko's butt that has been poking his face. He lean himself and lick that quivering hole. Akashi prod his tongue inside Kuroko's hole and now it's the blue head turn to moan. The bluennette arch his back as bliss attack his vulnerable butt. Akashi wet it thoroughly, licking inside and out up to the bluennette's hairless balls. If Akashi could just see the scene he was licking, oh he could just faint and die already. _

_"Ahh! Ah! A-Aka s-shi-kun! S-stop!"_

_Akashi disregard Kuroko's plead and continue to suckle that puckering hole. Akashi already wanted to thrust his finger into that tunnel of hotness not to mention its sweet deliciously tightness too. When Akashi suck hard, Kuroko spasm and his breath hitch letting those saliva drips off out his mouth. _

_Akashi, even though, bounded and visionless, he is enjoying having his way on that luscious tip. _

_Inorder to stop Akashi's ministration, Kuroko grope the throbbing cock hard enough to make the red head groan. Kuroko quickly removed his captured hole away from Akashi. He look at the smirking red head. _

_"Akashi-kun you.." Kuroko was furious, How could Akashi attack him in his defenseless state. Truth is, he is the one who shamelessly put his butt up front in Akashi's face. Not that it need to be said. But to state the fact, it's his fault not Akashi. _

_"There's a feast that keeps poking my face. How would you let me react to that?" The red head smirk. Even though Akashi was bounded, he keep finding a way to frustrate the bluennette. That's a proof that he isn't called a red devil just for a show._

_"So would you take off the cuff and blindfold?" Akashi's teasingly remark._

_Kuroko's was flustered and annoyed. He reposition himself, dumping his weight to Akashi belly again. The next event led to their present argument._

* * *

Kuroko tried. He really did tried. But no matter how forceful he push, it just won't slide down. The bluennette is now sweating to the amount of effort he had given the past minutes or hour. Kuroko's body glisten with perspiration. A sight so beautiful that even Kise's modeling of nude will be no match. Too bad Akashi can't see it.

"We should... hah.. j-just give up.. ahh.. Akashi-kun, it just wont fit." Kuroko panted hard.

"What the-?! No!" Akashi exclaim. How dare Kuroko do this to him! Kuroko made him hard and this.. They are almost there! If Kuroko would just free him, he could had helped him prepare.

"I had been saying this time and time, uncuff me and I'll help you."

"No, Akashi is a player! He will take advantage of me!"

"How would you know? I haven't even done a single thing after you had pushed me down." Well except for the butt part. Still Akashi made his point.

This was taking seriously long. Though, Kuroko was a little guilty now. Akashi was right since when did he became the forceful one?

Okay, that's it. He blame Takao for all of this.

Kuroko heave a sigh. What was he thinking.

He wasn't supposed to blame anyone. Takao only gave him some advice to help him and here he's making Takao hold responsible for his action.

There was a terribly deafening silent after the exchange. Akashi theorize that Kuroko is confused now. He smile to himself. Time to end this role playing and catch the naughty lamb. He can't help but laugh inside. Finally Akashi Seijurou will take the lead! Now he just need to make the bluennette felt sorry for him.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi, the sly fox cover his tone with pleading. "Am I not your lover? You don't trust me anymore?" Akashi easily fake his sadden voice.

"I always trust Akashi-kun..." Kuroko truthfully said, letting Akashi hear him out. He cup Akashi's cheek in the process.

"Then, uncuff me, so I could help you know..." So far so good. Akashi could almost heard Kuroko reach out for the chain.

The bluennette held the chain and saw red bruises around Akashi's wrist. He bit his lips remorseful. It must had sting Akashi with so much pain. Without thinking for a second thought, Kuroko uncuff Akashi, freeing the red devil.

How the devil laughed inside when he can now devour that naughty angel.

Kuroko was thrown back without registering in his mind what just happen. He there sprawl, laying on his back.

"A-Akashi-kun?" fear quickly build up on Kuroko's chest. He felt something in Akashi been freed. He jerk when he also felt that his legs is being spread open. Kuroko look up to the red head. He saw him tossed the blindfold at the side. He swallowed hard the saliva that has constructed in his throat.

"Do you know how much trouble you put me in Tetsuya?" The blazing heterochromatic eyes stare at him intently.

Kuroko was feeling that he was getting rape by just the stare.

Akashi was place between Kuroko's thigh. The bluennette's legs was slid at each side of the red head. Perfect position to gaze upon the eternal beauty of the bluennette, At least in Akashi's eyes.

Those heterchromatic eyes scan Kuroko from bottom to top making the bluennette shiver in tremor. Kuroko felt that the foreboding future is already up ahead.

"I waited patiently for this." Akashi lick his lips. A dread smirking face unfold in front of Kuroko. Those smirk spread wide across the red head's face.

"You don't know how I tried to controlled my self just to have this. Now you are mine to claim." Akashi ended his speech with a little mystics on his voice. His voice linger a little longer at the silent place.

Akashi slowly trace Kuroko's abdomen up to those cute little perk nipples. He scrape it making the bluennette moan in delight. Akashi wore a smug look. Now his other hand trace a path down, dangerously close to Kuroko twitching manhood. Moving in slow phase as it near to the quivering hole.

"Now, how about I started my own play?" Akashi bent down to Kuroko ear. First he lick it, slowly and with the phase of languid. Knowing that is Kuroko's weak spot, he tease it more and more until Akashi release Kuroko, leaving the poor pale boy shaking. Oh How Akashi enjoy this; having him seeing this expression on the boy. Being chain has its own benefits too.

"But for this moment, let me be the one who will be chaining you down." Akashi husk voice as seductive as ever. His smirk get wider and wider while Kuroko just stare dazedly.

The bluennette just clasp his hand onto Akashi's shirt. Just how much he regretted freeing this devil.

Big time.

He regret a lot but he did said he was ready.

Kuroko just need to wait and moan his heart out. After all the fun is just about to start. This time, the devil is incharge.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Okay since I said this is just a 3 shot fic, I'll be packing now. I leave the cliff hanger for you guys to just imagine what Akashi will do with Kuroko. You guys should imagine Kuroko doing stretching and horse riding, since the operation number two fail. Laughs. **

** If you want Omake for Takao and Kuroko's little talk about how to capture the red head:plan, just ask me via reviews. That's all. Thanks again for reading this fic!**


End file.
